Ash's Son Part 1(Could have a better title
by Misty1
Summary: Do to a review, I've added more detail. I hope this is more enjoyable!


Note: I added battle details. Thanks whoever you are who reviewed me and told me it was too easy. Maybe this is better. I'll soon add details to Part 2, but right now, it's pretty rushed. So please be patient. ANd email me with comments at cupplesl@prodigy.net 

Before we start Mark ketchum's story,here's what happened to the characters. Ash and Misty got married and had a son named Mark. Brock got married to a Joy around his age and were expecting a baby soon. Professor Oak is retired and is on a six month trip to the Bahamas. Pokemon Master: The judge found it too difficult to decide.;what happened was that Ash's last pokemon in the match was a Kakuna: "The PC was broke,so I couldn't get a better Pokemon." was his excuse.When Gary's 5th Pokemon finally fainted because of a previous poison sting attack,he sent out a Metapod. "I could have sworn I put a Tauros in that Pokeball."was what he said. Since the judge feared the boredom of watching them harden all day,she just said "Listen, put the pokemon away,I'm going to Florida tomorrow, so there won't be a rematch.I proclaim you both Pokemon Masters. Since that day they haven't heard from each other because Ash moved back to Pallet Town and Gary moved to Lavender Town. Who knows what became of Team Rocket.(maybe we'll find out....) Let's begin: 

"Dad I'm gonna be the new Pokemon Master!" said Mark Ketchum,"I was wondering,what pokemon are there for starters?" 

"Hmm,let's see," thought Ash aloud, I think you can have either Oddish, Caterpie or Abra. Your the only trainer leaving from Pallet this time, so you have all the time in the world to choose. Ya know,that reminds me. When I was your age, I slept in late...." 

".....and the only Pokemon left was Pikachu. I know dad, you only told me about a thousand times!"cut in Mark. Mark could have written a book on all the childhood stories his dad told him. It wasn't that he wasn't proud of his parents,after all, his mom was a great water pokemon trainer, and his dad A POKEMON MASTER, but being able to recite memories by heart, he didn't need to be told again. 

"Well, anyway, I'll take the Oddish. He's always been one of my favorite pokemon."decided Mark. Ash handed his son the pokeball that contained Oddish. He was babysitting the lab until a new professor could be found. 

"Be sure to find a few nice travel buddies! There hasn't really been anyone to play with."said Misty. 

"Except Lily,"said Mark, looking at his baby sister. 

"Well don't get overly confident like I was," suggested Ash. 

"Ya ya ya." replied Mark, knowing that his dad would just be getting at another story."Can I go now?" 

"Sure sweetie.Here's your things,including a few empty Pokeballs for catching Pokemon," said Misty, handing Mark a bag.He was on his way. 

Mark was going through the Virdian Forest. He was trying to learn Oddish from his pokemon, when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Weedle!!! 

"Look, Weedle! I'm gonna catch it. But we have to be careful, Oddish. This pokemon has a poison sting attack!" said Mark. He was a lot smarter than his father, so he knew what precautions to take. "Okay, Oddish, use Absorb!!" Oddish did use absorb, but the Weedle evaded the attack and counter-attacked with string-shot. Oddish was slowing down. 

"Oddish!" Mark cried. If only Oddish knew some more attacks. At level 15, he learns poison powder, but he's only a level 8! Just then, Oddish broke free of the string and absorbed some power back. Weedle used poison sting. Oddish was injured, but luckily not poisoned. Absorb" Oddish nodded. Once more, he absorbed. Critical hit! The Weedle was still on his feet, but Oddish looked weak. Mark threw a pokeball. Weedle was struggling! Weedle escaped the pokeball, and the pokeball was flung back at Mark. Once Again, Mark threw the pokeball, this time it captured Weedle. 

"Hey,wanna fight?" asked a voice. "Huh?" Mark turned around. 

" I said, do you want to have a pokemon battle?" said the tall red-headed boy. "Uh, yeah." replied Mark. 

"Okay! Caterpie, I choose you!" he said. _ Oddish is still kind of weak from battle, and Weedle seems okay, he was still standing when I captured him _ thought Mark. "One on one, right?" Caterpie trainer said. " Yeah. Weedle, I choose you!" "A bug on bug match, this should be interesting!" said the boy. 

" Weedle, poison sting!" The attack hit the Caterpie, but it wasn't poisened, and only slightly injured. 

" Caterpie, poison sting!" The attack hit Weedle hard and he was poisoned. 

"Weedle!" cried Mark Weedle fainted. 

"Ha, looks like I win!" said the boy. 

"Guess so. Oh, no! Where's the closest Poke Center?" said Mark, concerned about his Weedle. 

"In Pewter City. Quite a distance from here.... Wait, I have a few potions, an Antidote, and a Freeze heal. I'm headed home for a break, so I won't need them. You can have them. Bye the way, I'm Jake." 

"Oh, thanks so much!" replied Mark. 

"No biggie, uncle works at a mart, so I get items for free. Well, I gotta go! See ya!" said Jake. 

" Bye and thanks again!" replied Mark. And Jake left. 

Mark healed his pokemon. He still had two potions and a freeze heal left. Then he went on his merry way. A Caterpie popped out. "Wow, a Caterpie!" Mark turned around for a split second, and the bug pokemon was gone. "Aw, man!" He turned around again. A rattata was following them. 

" Hi little fella!" cooed Mark. 

"Rat, rattata!" it replied. It rubbed against Mark's legs. 

" Uh, why do you like me so much?" 

"Rattata!" 

" Okay. Would you like to come with me. In a pokeball by any chance?" inquired Mark, slowly pulling out a pokeball. 

"Rat!" it nodded and hopped into the pokeball. 

"Now I've seen everything!" said Mark. So Mark was almost out of the Viridian forest, when fat man asked him to battle. 

"Sure. " 

"I'm just starting out. I'm Max." 

"Two on two?" 

"Yeah, sure kid." 

"Onix, I choose you!" 

"Go Weedle!" 

"Onix, bind!" Onix bound up the little critter, but being a slimy bug, he quickly got out of the bind with little injury. 

"Weedle, poison sting!" Weedle dove at the Onix head first. It was VERY tough to get is needle through the Onix, but it did go through, and Onix was poisoned!! Onix fainted soon after. 

"Good job Weedle!" Mark shouted. 

"Pidgey, I choose you!" 

"Weedle, string-shot. " Pidgey was slowing down, but with one gust attack, Weedle was out. 

"Weedle, return! Go Rattata!" Rattata popped out and rubbed it's head on Mark's leg, then went to battle. Pidgey was really slow now. 

"Rattata! Tackle!" Just before Pidgey could get off the ground, the attack hit it. Suprisingly it fainted. Mark called back Rattata. He had won his first battle! 

" Aw, I never win!" cried Max. 

"You will, someday, I lost some battles, too." Mark tried to comfort the big, fat man. 

"Oh, well bye kid. I'm gonna go train my pokemon better!" Max was out of sight(suprisingly)and Mark and Oddish walked to the Pewter City PokeCenter together.

Mark's only friends were his pokemon and his best friend was Oddish. 

Soon they had reached the Pewter City's Poke Center. Mark handed his wounded Pokemon to Nurse Joy. After that, Mark turned around to see the most beautiful girl he had ever seen sitting in a chair. Her translucent blue eyes were a perfact match to her baby blue dress. Her hair looked soft, it was a dirty blond and seemed to slightly round around her face in sharp layered pieces down to her shoulders. She looked really nice and really gentle. Her face wore a warm smile. Mark didn't know it, but at the very same time, the girl was staring at him..... 

"He eyes are a really nice blue. His hair is black as night, but most of it is hidden under that dark green cap. He looks like a nice boy, I can tell because he is so gentle with his Oddish. Perhaps he would make a good friend." she thought. 

Mark could no longer take it. He went and sat down next to her and stared. Finally, she broke the ice. "Sometimes they keep you waiting so long for your pokemon. My poor Growlithe only has a minor bite, but you might think he is in intensive care!" 

"Besides her gentle air, she has a sense of (anime) humor." Mark thought.

The girl had a cute smile on her face. " My name's Charlene." the girl introduced herself.

" I'm Mark!" he replied. 

"What brings you to Pewter City, Mark?" Charlene said, trying to strike up a friendly small talk. 

"I'm trying to become a Pokemon Master!"replied Mark. He decided he wouldn't gloat about his parents, as it might not impress her."I want to earn a Boulder Badge." 

"Really? Same here.I come from a bit of a distance, and since the Boulder Badge is the best place to start, I traveled here with my Growlithe, and my new Squirtle and Ekans I found on the way,"replied Charlene. 

"Was Growlithe your starter Pokemon?"asked Mark. 

"Well, sorta, you see, my parents wanted to do something special for my 9th birthday, my last year of single digits. They got me a pet Growlithe puppy. They said it would make a wonderful companion when I should start my training. Now that I've started, they've proved right!" 

"I had to choose from either Oddish,Caterpie and Abra. I thought Oddish here was the cutest." said Mark. "Oddish, dish dish!" agreed Oddish. 

"Heheheh," giggled Charlene, "He really likes you." 

"Do you have any brothers or sisters? I've only got a 3 yr. old sister named 'Lily' said Mark. 

"I've got an older sister,Katrina, Trina for short, and a little brother named Dendy. He really resembles my mom. " I'm told that I look mostly like Dad, but with a little bit of mom. Trina looks like me, but with different hair and eyes,and ya know,older. But she's not like me. At school, she's miss popularity. She's mean and snotty to anyone or anything that she doesn't consider cool. Dad wanted her to be a trainer, and gave her a Jigglypuff at nine. But she just considers Jiggy(as she calls her.) a pet and said " I have much better things to do than to absorb myself in loser activities." Mom suggested she try breeding. But it fell through. Now she wants to be and actress." said Charlene. 

"Wow!" replied Mark. 

"Yeah,"continued Charlene, " Dad said that she'll learn. as he knows all too well, believe me!" 

"Your parents don't torture you with stories about old training days do they? Mine sure do. It's not that I don't enjoy them, it's just that they have to remind you about a million times." said Mark. 

"Ofcourse. Mom said that one time she had a boy drooling over her once , and about 5 other girls he had seen too." giggled Charlene. 

"Sounds strangely familiar....." said Mark. 

"Charlene, your Growlithe is better." said Nurse Joy, cutting off Mark. Charlene went to retrieve her Pokemon. "Would you like to travel with me?" inquired Charlene. 

"Would I ev-- I mean sure." said Mark trying not to sound too desperate. (Hmm...,maybe he's been hanging around Brock to often...)


End file.
